SAO Fanfic- Heroes of the Shadows
by Kai Travis
Summary: Left in despair, rage, and fear, 10000 players were left disconnected from the real world, only to find themselves fighting to survive. Follow a different path, with different protagonist. Follow several players, who hide their identities in the shadows, but fight in the light, as they survive a hell only know to those who were labeled "Beater"
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, want to hear the story again?" A young girl said as she looked up at the sky.

A boy laid in the tall grass as it swayed to and fro. His arms under his head. As his eyes remained closed, a shadow blocked what little light entered. Then, he opened his eyes, to see the girl staring directly at him. Smiling the best she could, he short black hair, that reached up to her shoulder, swayed in the same direction as the wind. Sighing, he answered.

"You've said that story over a thousand times. Doesn't it get old?" He responded.

"No, it doesn't. Cause this story is going to be past down for a long time." She answered.

"Go ahead." He answered in defeat as he turned around laying on his right arm.

As she heard his response, she looked up once more, closing her eyes, and started to breath slowly. In and out, in and out. Opening her eyes once more, her lips began to part as she began to force words out.

"It began just a few days before the beta ended, our heroes met, played and fought together. Through thick and thin, they continued to play together, until the faithful day arrived, when their friendship and loyalty to each other were put to the test. Out of everyone fighting in the front lines, only two continued to push forward, but in their time of need, everyone came to help. They are known as "_The Heroes in our Shadows._"

"Pretty lame name don't you think?" The boy responded just as soon as the girl finished.

"Well we are only still children, and besides…" She stopped before looking up and continuing. "It has only been 2 years since the incident."

As the boy got up, he looked at the virtual sun that hung over their heads from the first moment they entered. Covering part of his vision with his right hand, he felt something hold onto his left. Turning his attention towards the girl besides him, he spoke.

"Is something wrong?"

"Do you ever think, we'll see our family again? Do you think they still miss us?" the girl asked with tear forming in her eyes.

"I don't know. Afterall, we're still children. We can't do much. So, we have to rely on the adults to get us out."

"Hey?"

"Hmm?"

As the girl looked directly into her partner's eyes, she said with confidence:

"Want to get married?"

As the wind blew, the boys lips began to move. His answered left her in tears, but she looked up and smiled the biggest, most purest smile that he had ever seen. Then they both turned their attention towards the sky, hoping that one day, they'll be set free from this dark, cruel castle in the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: Just wanted to say some of these characters aren't my own. Most of them belong to Emma Hiiragi, so please go check out her fanfics.**_

_**P.S. If you're having trouble figuring out how my characters look, just look at the picture for the story, their appearance is pretty similar, if not the same.**_

_**Thank you. And enjoy the story**_

Suddenly seeing red dominate the sky, I could only stare in horror as the words that came out of that man's mouth. "_If you die in-game, you die in real life_." I couldn't really hear anything else after that. One reason being everyone shouting. Others yelling at each other. But most of all the words that he left us with. As those words continue to echo in my ears, I could only stand there in horror. Hoping that this was just some bad nightmare that I could wake up from. Then the person next to me spoke up.

"Oh, that's right. We're trapped now." She said, as she collapsed to the ground from fear.

Looking towards her, I grabbed her and tried to remember how this all came to be. How it all started.

_**The Last Day of Sword Art Online Beta Test…**_

Rushing, swinging, only hearing the shattering sounds of steel hitting steel, a boy ran around quick enough to confuse the monster in front of him. Twirling around, his blade followed soon after, as his blade blocked the oncoming attack before yelling.

"Go, switch out!" The boy yelled. This boy's avatar is the default avatar that is created when starting the game.

"Right!" Yelled his partner as she rushed in with her dagger. "Hiyaa!"

The boy's partner, a young 5 ft 4 in teenage girl with light tan skin, brown hair and brown eyes, and looked to be in pretty good shape, all things considered. Attacking without wasting a second, the girl's dagger slashed through her enemy's armor, causing it to cry out in pain before shattering into little particles of light.

"Yes, I did it!" The girl cheered as she jumped up and down with joy.

"Congratulations, you finally learned how to fight." The boy responded. "So…um, Aria, right?"

"Yup and it all thanks to you, Kai." Aria responded before looking at the time. "Isn't it about time you logged out?"

"Hmm?" Kai answered before looking at the time for himself. "Oh, shoot! You're right. I'll log out once we leave the labyrinth. Sound good?"

"Sounds good to me." Aria responded, only to see herself surrounded with monsters. "Oh, come on!"

As they both readied themselves for the fight of their lives, the monsters just stood still until they all began shattering one after another.

"What?" Kai finally spoke up. "Well, that takes care of that problem, but now, the next."

Both Kai and Aria looked in front of them to see another player placing his sword back into its holster. Without wasting a second, the player spoke up.

"So, are you guys alright?"

"Oh, yes, thank you so much. You saved us a lot of time." Aria said in a rush.

"Well, then…" The player said as he began to leave.

"Oh, wait! Can I ask for your name?" Aria yelled as she grabbed their mysterious savior's arm.

"What?" This question caught the player off guard. "My name?"

Seeing what was happening, Kai smacked Aria in the back of her head, causing her to let go of the player's arm.

"Sorry, about that. She tried her best to get familiar with everyone. A habit she needs to break." Kai finally spoke up. "So, sorry if that bothered you. But we would really appreciate it if you told us your name. I'm Kai, this is Aria."

As Aria heard her name, she bowed. The player chuckled a little and said his name was Kirito before leaving. After exiting the labyrinth and heading to town, Kai logged out leaving Aria to do whatever she wanted for the remaining 2 hours.

"Well, better not let that training session go in vain." Pumping her self-confidence, Aria began to run only to trip on someone and drag them along with her. "Sorry about that."

"No, don't worry about it. I wasn't looking where I was going either." The player responded. On closer inspection, this player's character looked like a bishounen character with glasses, which caused Aria to give a confused look before standing up.

"Well, I'm sorry about that. I hope to see you in the official release." Aria said as she ran towards a merchant before leaving town shortly after.

"I've got to tell sis about her." The player said.

_**November 5**__**th**__**, 2022, SAO official release…**_

Finishing up her food quickly, a girl, looking no more than 16 with mahogany red hair tied back by a red ribbon got up quickly.

"Done!" She yelled.

"Jeez, relax, sis." A boy who looks similar in appearance with the mentioned girl said with a chuckle. "Why are you in such a rush?"

"Well, have you forgotten what today is?" The girl answered with a question.

"Uhh, November 5th, the official release of Sword Art Online?" The girl's brother answered.

"Yes! How can you not be excited?" The girl yelled.

"Alright, alright. Hinata. There's no point in yelling so early in the morning, just go and get your Nerve Gear, so I can set it up for you." Makoto said as he waved Hinata goodbye.

After seeing his twin sister leave, Makoto breathed a sigh of relief before remembering the girl he ran into during the beta.

"I wonder if I will see her again?" He said to himself.

_**A few hours later…**_

A room filled with magazines of fashion trends and clothes everywhere, a girl with brown hair that reached to the bottom of her ears, walked into the room, and shuffled her way to the bed. Even though the room was dimly lit, her figure was not noticeable because of the sweater and long skirt she was wearing. As the girl practically threw herself on bed, she pulled out her phone and looked up the news. Seeing the official release of SAO, she looked to the Nerve Gear that sat on a shelf just collecting dust. As a smile spread across her face, she ran up to it and brought it down. Plugging in the Nerve Gear to the game, she laid down on her bed before stating:

"Link Start!" Before she realized it, she had entered the world of Sword Art Online. Smiling like there was no tomorrow, she ventured forth. "Well, time to start a new adventure."

_**1 hour later…**_

Typing away on a virtual keyboard with inhuman speed, a boy with white hair and gray eyes focused on that while a man in a white robe walked up from behind.

"So, are finishing the updated files, Kai?" the man asked.

"Oh, Sensei. Yes, I am. Just need to add in those memories from A.L.I.C.E and I'll be done." Kai responded.

"Is that so? Well, SAO just got released, so why don't you stop and just enjoy yourself?" the man responded.

"Can't. I'm overriding a bug." Kai answered without looking away.

"A bug?" the man asked.

"Yeah, apparently it's been running since this morning. If I don't take care of it now, people could get stuck in the game. It's better if I deal with it now, knowing that there will only be about 1000 people on since most of them were beta testers." Kai said only to feel his entire body stiffen. "Sensei?"

"Sorry, but I can't have you undo that bug. Afterall, you said you'd help me create my world when I found you. And now you're going to destroy it. I won't allow it."

In a matter of seconds, Kai felt a shock to his brain, and saw himself leaving the black-colored room he was in. Forcing his hand upward, Kai managed to snap his fingers before completely disappearing. Seeing what he had done, the doctor clicked his tongue.

"That boy. He's too smart for his own good. But now, there's nothing I can do. I won't be able to find him with that Code in the way." As the doctor said that, a giant keyboard appeared in front of him. "Now, lets see if I can undo the damage he caused."


	3. Chapter 3

Opening his eyes, Kai realized he was in SAO. But had no idea how he had gotten there, or why he was there in the first place. But not thinking much of it, he placed his back against the pillar of the Teleport Gate and waited. And waited. And waited. 

"Kai is that you?" a girl asked from behind Kai.

"Took you long enough, Aria." Kai answered as he took in Aria's beta test character. "You're using your Beta Test avatar?"

"Yup and it seems you are, too." Aria said with a smile.

"I could never win an argument with you." Kai said breaking into a small smile.

"Ahh! Did I just see you smile?" Aria said as she got up close and began looking at Kai from side to side.

"I'm not hiding it, am I?" Kai replied before continuing. "Anyways, let's go grab some weapons, and then head out to the West Field, sound good?"

"Sounds good to me." Aria answered before following behind Kai.

* * *

_**A few minutes later…**_

Popping up in the Town of Beginnings, Hinata's avatar was in equal height to her own, as well as in appearance. The only different between the two was the hair. As Hinata's original hair was at shoulder-length, and straight, pertaining nothing that gave individuality. Her avatar's hair style was shorter, and wavier. Its color was a mahogany red, but still retained the iconic ribbon that held back her hair IRL. After realizing that she was within SAO, Hinata looked for an avatar that resembled her brother, but to no avail. Thinking that she might have to spend her entire day looking for one person, someone spoke up.

"Hey, missy. You doing alright?" The player stated.

"Huh? Oh, I'm just looking for someone that's all." As Hinata turned her attention towards the voice, she took note of the players appearance. He had red, almost purple-like hair with a red bandana tied around his forehead.

"Well, if you're looking for someone, why not head towards the Teleport Plaza, that's where people mostly gather." The man said as he pointed in its direction. "Well then, see ya. And enjoy the first day!"

As he waved, he began running towards the fields. Having a smile but perplexed look on her face, Hinata headed towards the Teleport Plaza only to see a character that stood out like a sore thumb. Not being able to handle the embarrassment, Hinata walked up and called out.

"Makoto?" Responding to the name the boy, with the looks only known in shoujo manga's, turned around to face Hinata.

"Oh, Hinata." Makoto responded, pushing his glasses back. "What do you think? The perks of VR games, you could be anyone you want."

"You…oh never mind. So, should we get started?" Hinata asked

As the two began their journey toward the West Field, just outside the Town Of Beginnings, the two looked at their weapons. Hinata had her sights set on mastering both the rapier and one-handed dagger, while Makoto took upon the normal one-handed sword. As the two continued training for an hour, Makoto got up to Level 3, while Hinata got to Level 2. Happy with their progress, the two heard someone fighting just a few feet away. As they looked, they noticed four players, one of which Hinata recognized, holding himself in between his legs.

"What the…? Doesn't he realize that you can't feel pain in SAO?" Makoto spoke up.

"He's probably a newbie." Hinata answered as she continued to stare at him.

After about a few minutes, both Hinata and Makoto walk up to leave to continue grinding and leveling up.

* * *

_**At the same time…**_

Noticing someone leave from the corner of his vision, Kai turns his attention towards it only to get called out at the same moment.

"Hey, Kai." Klein, a man with long pinkish-red hair called out to him.

"What's up, Klein? Need some advice." Kai responded.

"Yeah, a bit actually." Klein turned his attention towards Aria, who pretty much hogged Kirito's attention. "Think you could give me some tips on the best place to grind for EXP?"

Thinking for a moment, Kai closed his eyes before coming up with an answer. Then turning his attention back to Klein, he spoke.

"The forest near Central Tolbana should do the trick." Kai answered.

"Alright. Thanks man. You're the best." Klein said with a smile.

"Don't mention it." Kai added.

As the group of four continued on their grinding and leveling quotas their attention had finally turned around to the clock. Seeing it was getting late, the group said their goodbyes.

"Well I had fun, but I have a pizza waiting for me back at home." Klein added.

"I have to give a friend of mine a report of the game since he works in the newspaper, told him he could use my game if he wants after I give him full run-down for beginners starting out." Kai added.

"Sounds rough." Aria added. "Well, I've got to log out to. Have work tomorrow."

"You work?" Everyone asked simultaneously.

"Yup I work at…" Aria was about to finish her sentence when she turned her attention back towards her menu. "That's weird."

"What's up? Suddenly don't feel like logging out?" Kai joked at Aria's response.

"It's just the opposite, I don't think I can log out." Aria answered, which then caused everyone to check their menus.

"Holy crap! You're right, there's no log out button." Klein added. "Maybe the devs are freaking out right now."

"Not as much as you." Kirito added.

"Oh, crap. My pizza's going to go cold." Klein said.

In that moment, everyone began hearing a bell ring in the distance. Looking around in a panic, the group felt themselves becoming lighter. As a light shined in their eyes, they were blinded for a second only to then open their eyes and see themselves back at the Town of Beginnings.

"We're back in the Town Of Beginnings?" Kai said when he noticed his surroundings.

"That's the least of our worries." Kirito added. "It seems like the bell was a force teleport item."

"Uh, guys. What's that?" Klein pointed upwards toward the sky as it showed a sign that stated the words Warning.

"A system announcement?" Kai said as his eyes locked onto the object only to then see it extend around the Town of Beginnings.

* * *

_**At the same time…**_

After appearing in the Town of Beginnings, Makoto noticed himself separated from his twin sister. Looking around, he noticed Aria. Thinking that she might be able to help, he began walking towards her only to then see something appear out of sky. As it began dripping down, like blood from an open wound, a figure began to emerge from the liquid in the cloak of the GM. Then, after its dramatic entrance, it extended its arms out and spoke.

"Attention players." It spoke. "I welcome you to my world."

"To my world? What does that mean?" Aria asked as she turned her attention to the Kai only to see Makoto again and have her attention taken again due to the figure speaking.

"My name is Akihiko Kayaba, and as of this moment, I am in control of this world." The figure now know as Kayaba introduced himself causing others to question why he was there. "I'm sure most of you have noticed an item missing from your menu. The log out button. Let me assure you, this is not a defect."

As Kai heard that, something in the back of his head clicked and he remembered himself in a black room. But the more he tried to remember, the more his head had begun to hurt. Seeing this, Aria spoke up.

"Kai, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Aria. Let's just see what Kayaba has to say." Kai answered.

As the two players turned their attentions to the creator of the game, Kayaba spoke up again.

"You cannot log yourself out of SAO, and no one from the outside world are able to shut down or remove the nerve gear from your head, if anyone attempts to do so, a transmitter inside the nerve gear will transmit a signal into your skull destroying your brain and ending your life." Kayaba stated as the shock from people's faces began to show. "Despite my warning, the family and friends of some of the players attempted removing the nerve gear, an unfortunate decision to say the least. And as a result, the game now has 213 less players than when it began."

At this point everyone had begun to cry out in shock at the fact that this man, who had just appeared before them, claimed that now the first victims of the newly released game have perished in-game and in real life. But even with the interruption, Kayaba continued.

"It is important that you remember the following: There is no longer any way to revive someone within the game, if you HP drops to zero, your avatar will be deleted from the system forever, and the nerve gear will simultaneously destroy your brain." Kayaba added before continuing. "Right now, you are gathered on Floor 1, the lowest lever of Aincrad, if you can get through the dungeon and defeat the boss, you may advance to the next floor. Defeat the boss on Floor 100 and you will clear the game."

"Clear all hundred floors, that's insane!" Klein added as he yelled, scaring Kai out of his trance. "Not even the beta testers made it that far!"

Despite all the drama being said during the first day of SAO's release, Kayaba continued.

"Let me repeat myself: '_**If you die in-game, you will die in real life.**_' And last but not least, I have placed a little present in the item storage of every player. Please, have a look."

Having said that, Kai swiped his right hand down to open his menu to see an item in his inventory, just like Kayaba said. But for some reason, the item seemed familiar to him, but couldn't quite place his fingers on it. Opening the item, Kai realized what it was far too late.

"Oh, crap it's-" Kai was cut off by Aria's scream when a light enveloped her. "Aria!"

The same kept happening all around him, until finally Kai was enveloped by the light. As the light began to dim, everyone's eye fell upon themselves only to see their actual face and body. Looking around hoping to see someone familiar, Kai's eyes fell upon Aria, only to hear her say:

"Is that you, Kai?" Aria asked as she noticed a body with a much thinner build, but still seems to retain some muscle structure, with white hair, grey eyes and a tannish-pale skin, who looks like he hadn't seen the sun in ages.

"Aria. You've…hardly changed. Aside from the hair color." Kai managed to say only to be interrupted by Kirito's and Klein's voices.

"I'll say." Klein states as he walks up to the duo, having shorter hair and a scruffier chin.

"Klein is that you?" Aria asked only for her attention to be taken away by a younger looking Kirito.

"Like your one to talk, Aria. Was red always your natural hair color?" Kirito asked looking at the same Aria he saw just moments before, but just with scarlet red hair that match the sky during its sunset transit, and ruby red eyes.

"Huh?" Was all Aria answered until Kayaba spoke up again.

"Right now, you're probably thinking _why_. Why would Akihiko Kayaba, developer of Sword Art Online and NerveGear do this? Ultimately, my goal was a simple one; The reason I created Sword Art Online was to control the fate of a world of my own design, and as you can see, I have achieved my goal." AS soon as he said that, the figure that was now known as Kayaba began to disappear, but not without one final message. "Players, I wish you the best of luck."

* * *

_**Kai's P.O.V:**_

And just like he appeared, the left without another sound, leaving everyone in a state of shock. After a few moments, the system announcement and warning signs all disappeared. As they did, everyone began to yell to the top of their lungs. "_Let us out!_", "_I want to go home!_", "_I have work tomorrow!_", everyone kept on yelling and yelling. Some began to lose all hope of seeing their home and families, others began to run off. But I, I could only stare in horror as the words that came out of that man's mouth, "_If you die in-game, you die in real life._" As these words echoed in my ears, it became harder for me to hear due to the shouting of everyone else. Thinking that this was just some bad nightmare that I could wake up from, Aria spoke up, shattering what little hope I had left.

"Oh, that's right. We're trapped now." She said, as she collapsed to the ground from fear and exhaustion.

As I reached out to grab her, I realized something. My hands had been trembling violently for quite some time that I had no grip whatsoever. But even so, I still went and tried to pick her up.

"_I have to get her out of here. It's not safe here._" I kept saying to myself, hoping to gain what little strength I lost just moments before.

_**End of P.O.V**_

* * *

In that moment, someone came along and helped the defeated looking Aria up. As Kai began to look at this man in the eyes, the boy just looked back at him and said:

"You were going to leave this place, right?" Makoto asked.

"Y-y-yes." Kai managed to spit out.

"Okay, then. Let's go." Makoto answered.

* * *

_**The Shopping District of the Town of Beginnings…**_

As Makoto and Kai both placed down Aria on a bench near the stalls for the Shopping District, both of them sighed in relief for being able to get away from the chaos.

"We probably have a good few minutes before everyone decided to come here and grab all the equipment, they need in order to survive." Makoto stated as he turned his attention towards Kai.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. You're right." Kai answered.

"You okay there?" Makoto was now worried not only for Aria, but Kai as well. "I mean besides your appearance; you look gives the impression that you're responsible for this."

"What? No, I mean…" Kai was cut of by Makoto's slight chuckle.

"It's fine. But let me tell you that you're not responsible for all this. Kayaba is, okay?" Makoto reassured Kai by placing his right hand on Kai's left shoulder.

Having this pep talk calmed down Kai's nerves a bit, but what Makoto said was far from the truth. For some reason, in the back of Kai's mind, he knew he was responsible, but couldn't quite place what he was responsible for.

"Thank you. You're words really helped calm my nerves." Kai thanked his newfound savior, until Makoto's attention was taken away by a message.

As Kai turned his attention back towards Aria, Makoto suddenly spoke up, scaring the duo.

"Hey, sorry to spring this on you, but I have to go back. My sis just messaged me." Makoto responded quickly.

"Oh, is that so? Well then, sorry to keep you here. I hope you can find your sister quickly, uh, what was your name again?" Kai asked.

"Oh, right. The names Makoto." Makoto introduced himself as he began fiddling with his menu, when a friend request appeared in front of Kai and Aria. "So, we can keep in touch. Afterall, the more connections, the better right."

Even though Kai knew full well, why his newfound friend stated those words bravely, he knew deep down that he was afraid. Possibly afraid of disappearing without a trace or sound. Looing over at Aria, who at this point was standing on her feet, nodded her head and both clicked the okay button, accepting Makoto's friend request.


	4. Chapter 4

"Argh!" A player yelled as he was knocked back and shattered into a million pieces due to his health being depleted.

.

Seeing the entire thing unfold, was enough to send Aria into shock, and froze her in place, leaving her susceptible to any and all attacks. Seeing this, and seeing a boar coming towards her, Kai rushed in and swung at the boar, breaking into its fur and destroying it in one swing.

.

"Aria! Are you okay?" Kai asked in shock.

"That man…that man just died right?" Aria asked as tears began to form in her eyes.

.

Seeing how weak she was, Kai lifted her up from her right arm. At this moment, was all the truth Kai needed to know about their current situation.

.

_**A few hours Prior…**_

.

After dealing with the bombardment of problems they had against them, Kai and Aria sat that where they once began, on a bench in the shopping center of the Town of Beginnings. It had only been a week, and the two of them had barely made the courage to step outside the comfort and safety of the city. As the two began to dose off, another unexpected problem arose.

.

"YO!" The mysterious figure said as it approached Kai from behind.

"Ahh!" Kai yelled and turned his attention around to see a player with a dark, brown cloak drawn over her head, and reached up until her lower leg. Her hair was a bright yellow, and her armor was standard leather for her top and pants. She also wore a belt with a solid brass buckle.

"If you can scream that loud, then you're probably okay." The mysterious player said as she began rubbing her ears.

"Aside from the jump scare, who are you?" Kai asked.

.

As Kai began talking, Aria opened her eyes to see the two player conversing.

.

"The name's Argo." The mysterious player now named Argo introduced herself. "I'm what you call an info broker."

"Info broker?" Aria said after hearing Argo's short intro before jumping to the conclusion. "You're a beta tester."

"That's right. The same as you." Argo stated as she jumped off the staircase where she sat.

"Wait, you knew we were beta testers? How?" Kai asked hoping that no one other than Kirito and Klein would know both him and Aria were beta testers.

"I've seen her hanging around some other tester, so when I saw how comfortable she was, I managed to put two and two together." Was all Argo replied.

"Some other tester?" Kai said with a hint of malice in his voice.

"Jeez." Argo said while turning her attention towards Aria. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend who gets jealous easily."

"He's not my boyfriend." Aria said in a rush, while blushing.

"Oh, he's not. But you two look like you are meant for each other." Argo said while looking between Kai and Aria.

"Think whatever you want, as long as it doesn't get in our way." Kai responded before continuing. "So, did you need something from us?"

"Just wanted to ask if you two got a plan or something?" Argo asked looking like she already knew the answer.

"No, nothing really." Kai answered honestly.

"And even if we did, where should we start?" Aria asked Kai.

"I don't know." Kai began to ponder their next move.

"I can help with that. After all, didn't I tell you that I was an info broker." Argo replied.

"You did mention that, yes." Kai answered. "So, what do you want us to do?"

.

_**Present Time…**_

.

"And with that, that should complete Argo's request." Kai answered as he began jotting down notes on the monster's attack patters.

"I'm sorry for slowing you down, Kai." Aria said apologetically.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Kai answered as he placed his hand on Aria's shoulder. "We're all scared. Just know that, no matter what happens, you have to remain strong."

"Okay." Aria answered with a half-hearted smile.

"And just note, that no matter what happens, I'll always be there to protect you." Kai answered with his back turned to Aria. "Just until we get out of this death game."

"And when I get stronger, I'll be sure to protect you." Aria smile more brightly than before, after hearing Kai.

"Yeah, so let's…" Kia was cut off after bumping into a girl with mahogany red hair and a red ribbon, which held her short hair in a ponytail. "Sorry about that."

"No, it's my fault for being lost in thought." The girl looked up after massaging her forehead.

"Well then, Aria. Let's go." Kai said as he walked past the girl.

"Sorry about that." Aria answered before rushing off to catch up with Kai.

.

_**A few minutes later…**_

Walking down the bricked road streets of the Town of Beginnings, Hinata was still pondering at the interaction she had with the players she had bumped into just a few minutes prior. It had only been a week, since the death game started, and so far, no progress had been made to get all the surviving players out. As Hinata looked to the sky, she began to think of her mother and father who might be worried for her sake and her brother. But that thought was cut short when she, once again bumped into someone.

.

"Ow." Was the response Hinata gave when she fell on her butt. "I really got to keep my head out of the clouds. This is the second time I bump into someone."

"Sorry 'bout that. Wasn't looking where I was going." As voice spoke and at the same time a hand appeared in her vision.

"Oh, thank you." Hinata said as she looked up at. "Oh, Klein. It's you."

"Hinata?" Klein answered.

.

_**A few minutes later…**_

.

"Thank, Klein. You were a big help." Hinata answered as had come back from a successful shopping spree.

"It's fine. It's the least I can do." Klein said as he a gun figure with his hand and placed it under his chin. "But still, you're looking a bit better than you were a week ago."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Hinata answered with confusion.

"I mean look at you. You happy and beaming with energy."

.

Realizing what Klein just said, Hinata realized that all the worry and fear that had only built up over the past week had all but faded away. After realizing it, Hinata turned her attention back towards Klein.

.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Hinata answered with a beaming smile.

.

After another few minutes of walking, Hinata and Klein had made it to the inn where Hinata, her brother and another relative of theirs was staying for the time being.

.

"Sorry I took you away from whatever it was you were doing earlier." Hinata apologized.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Told my crew that I'd be running late. They understood." Klein responded.

"Your crew?" Hinata asked with a confused look.

"Yup. We were planning on created our own guild." Klein answered.

"A guild? What's a guild?" The new word had caught Hinata's attention to the point that she had completely forgotten what she was doing and tilted her head in curiosity.

"Yeah, a guild. Wait… You've never heard of guilds before?" Klein asked, now being the one looking with confusion.

.

Confused by Klein's question, Hinata just nodded her head in agreement.

.

"While yes I have played RPG's before, I've never stumbled upon the idea of making my own guild." Hinata answered after a few short seconds of silence.

"Is that so?" Klein answered shocked at the answer he had received.

.

Now spending the remainder of the day explaining that he and his friends had been in a guild in a different game before SAO and wanted to make yet another one. But the only thing that stopped them from doing so was the fact that neither of them knew how the guild creation system worked in SAO.

.

"Is that so?" Hinata finally spoke after hearing Klein talk for what seems like an hour. "Maybe making a guild would be fun?" Hinata didn't sound confident with her words.

"Yeah, you…" Klein was cut off by someone bumping into him from behind. "Hey, what's the rush?"

"Oh, sorry man. It's just I got new that some info broker and a couple of other players put together a strategy book for Floor 1 and I wanted to get there before they sold out." The player stated as he ran off without saying another word.

.

Confused by the sudden mention of a strategy guide, the two set off, but not before Hinata placed everything she had in her hand into her storage.

.

_**Arriving in the Center of the Shopping district…**_

.

Overwhelmed by the sudden number of people that have heard the news of the guide, both Aria and Kai tried their best to meet the demand of their consumers.

.

"Hey, Kai. You good?" Aria said as she ran past him.

"I'm fine. How about your end?" Kai answered back.

"Good. Argo?" Aria then turned her attention to Argo who was handing out one guide per player.

"We need a new system. Otherwise we may just run out!" Argo yelled.

.

Taking the opportunity, Kai left everything to the two women, and began pushing the people back. Most people kept complaining, but others listened.

.

"Alright, listen. I need two line! One on my left, your right. And one on my right, your left. We do it this way or you're not getting any, you hear!" Kai yelled as he pulled his sword out, hoping the small threat will force people to listen.

.

And to much of his surprise, and the two women behind him, the players began to listen and began forming two lines. And seeing his method of instructing people, caused both Klein and Hinata to see this player in a whole new light.

.

"That guy is awesome." Hinata stated with a little twinkle in her eye. "Other than the fact that he doesn't look like much, he sure has a way to gain control of a situation."

"I'll say. Give me a minute, and hold my spot, will ya?" Klein asked a he began walking towards Kai.

"Klein, what's up?" Kai asked as he noticed Klein walking up to him.

"Didn't know you'd be the one giving these out, Kai." Klein responded with s friendly response.

"I'm just helping out. That's all there is to it." Kai answered as he turned his attention towards the booth. "I suggest you get back in line. Even though we know each other, that doesn't give you any privileges to anything."

"Hey, come on. Just wanted to talk to a friend. But you're right." Klein answered as he waved back. "Well, see ya."

.

After several minutes, all the players who had filled the center of the Shopping District began to disperse, the three players fell to the ground out of pure exhaustion.

.

"I never thought…doing…something…like this…would be…so tiring." Aria said as she tried to calm her racing heart.

"I'll say." Kai said as he leaned on the booths table.

"Anyways. Thanks for your guys help. I really appreciate." Argo said as she began to open her menu. "Here's your share."

.

As Argo said that, a pop-up showed up in front of Kai's face with a few hundred Col. Thanking the info broker, Kai and Aria left Argo to her own devices. And after splitting the money, they both went to an inn and stayed there for the rest of the day, getting a much needed rest from the chaos that they were a part of.


	5. Chapter 5

_**In Horunka Woods…**_

* * *

.

The sound of grass was heard swaying in the wind. As monsters known as "Little Nepenthes" began to follow two player, its giant Joker-like smile that could scare even the bravest of men, didn't even make the players flinch in fear. These two players had seen this monster many upon many of times.

.

"Aria, you okay?" Kai spoke.

"I'm fine. Let's just get it over with." Aria said as she pulled out her dagger. The daggers blade was a bit thicker than the handle, giving it more reach and damage.

.

As the duo began their attack, the Nepenthes swung its vine-like arms to attack. Rotating at a high velocity, Kai sliced off both of the vines giving Aria a chance to swoop in and finish the attack. As her dagger caught to top of the monster's head, she pushed down and yelled with all her might. In doing so, her blade cut straight through, slicing the monster in half and breaking into tiny little piece. After landing on her feet, Aria noticed a Congratulation board pop up. As she looked, she noticed her level, rise from Level 23 to Level 25.

.

_**After Leaving Horunka Woods…**_

* * *

.

"Ahhhh!" Aria yelled off a cliff and into the distance. "I…NEVER…WANT…TO…SEE THOSE NEPENTHES…EVER AGAIN!"

"You still have the energy to yell. Color me impressed." Kai said after unplugging his ears.

"I hate those type of monsters." Aria said with panic in her eyes. "They remind me of clown." Aria then took in a chunk of air. "I HATE CLOWN!"

"I get it. Next time, I'll be sure to leave you behind when it comes to gathering items from the Nepenthes." Kai answered as he began to rub his ears.

"NO!" Was Aria's response, then she rushed close to Kai and grabbed his shoulders. "If you're in a dungeon, I won't be able to message you. What if you get seriously injured, or worse die, I wouldn't be able to know about it until it's too late-" Aria was cut off when Kai slapped both his hands on both of Aria's cheeks.

"I'm not the type who just gives up. I'll make it back, and I'm make sure to survive so I can take a good lecture from you, okay?" Kai answered calmly, to which Aria nodded in agreement.

.

It had only been a month since the death game began, and more than 2,000 people have died. But the remaining survivors, had tried to live their lives as best as they could, some worse than others. But for the lives of Kai and Aria, it's been one hectic day after the other.

.

_**A week prior…**_

* * *

.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Kai asked as he held is cup in his hand as a random player spoke.

"I asked if you could look at the monster outside the Town of Beginning and grab their fighting patterns." The player repeated.

"No, I heard you the first time, but what I'm asking is…How the hell did you find me here?!" Kai yelled grabbing the attention of the entire room.

"I noticed you were at the booth giving away those pamphlets. So, I thought if anyone can do this request, it be you." The player answered.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do." Kai answered in defeat.

"Great, I'll be here counting my money and when your done just message me and I'll pay you, sound good?" The player said as he began opening his menu.

"There's no need. I'll just grab the info you need, and nothing more. Besides I'll be getting paid when I fight the monsters" Kai answered as he walked out of the inn.

.

Ever since Kai and Aria had helped Argo give away those pamphlets, their live have never been the same. People continue to find them no matter where they go. Asking them to assist them in quests, join their parties, guilds, etc. After leaving the inn, Kai walked around the Teleport Plaza to meet up with Aria. After several more seconds of walking, Kai spotted her.

.

"Aria, got another request." Was the first thing Kai said.

"Again?" Aria answered.

"Yeah, but this time, we don't have to go far. Apparently this player just needs the attack patterns of the boars in front of the Town Of Beginnings." Kai responded in defeat.

"Well, if that's the case, then lets' get it over with." Aria said as she began to equip her dagger.

"Lets' get going." Kai answered.

.

It's not like, Kai and Aria didn't like helping other, in fact it's just the opposite. They enjoy getting requests such as these, but they place up this front to see how desperate people are to grab the info they want. The only thing that annoys them, is when they're asked to do ridiculous task, such as: shopping to see what's the best armor to wear, what are the best places to take your partner for a romantic setting, and such. But other than request such as those, Kai and Aria feel like, if they help one person, they can eliminate the risk of death for others by a small percentage, and continue to bring down that percentage, even if it's just by a little.

After several minutes, Kai and Aria had defeated in total: 20 Frenzy Boars, 16 Dire Wolves, and 10 Nepenthes. Of course, when it came to the Nepenthes, Aria couldn't handle it and left it all to Kai. After returning, Kai handed over the info on the monsters' attack patterns before meeting back up with Aria in the Teleport Plaza.

.

"So, now what?" Aria asked as she laid on the ground looking up at the sky, but before Kai could answer, Aria's stomach growled. "I guess we should eat first." She said with an embarrassed smile.

.

As Aria then swiped her right hand down, she opened her menu to pull out a piece of bread. But much to her surprise, the bread she broke apart felt like rock when cracked in half. Shocked at the fact, she tapped on the bread to see its durability in the red, making it…

.

"Moldy Bread?! This is supposed to be a game! What kind of a sadistic man make in-game food expire so fast?!" Aria yelled to the top of her lungs causing Kai to stifle a laughter, and another, not from Kai.

.

The second stifled laughter caught the attention of the two player, that they turned their attention to their left to see a girl, dressed in light blue leather armor, with dark blue hair and pale-white skin, trying her best to hold back her laughter. Confused at the sight, Kai spoke up.

.

"Who are you?" Kai asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you two, but I just sat down when all of a sudden, Aria began to complain like everything was normal." Hearing Aria's name came as no surprise since both Kai and Aria were somewhat famous with the low-level player. "It was a nice change of pace from just hearing about monsters and quests."

"Um, I'm sure you know who we are but, who are you?" Aria asked.

"Oh, right. Kai asked that question too. My name is Sachi." The blue-haired girl known as Sachi introduced herself to both Kai and Aria.

"Oh, well, hi Sachi. I guess there really isn't any reason to introduce ourselves is there?" Aria asked as she began chuckling in embarrassment.

"It's fine. Really." Sachi answered as she began to explain her situation to the duo.

"Hmm, is that so?" Kai answered as Sachi finished her explanation. "So, your group went out to gather enough money to buy you a spear, but since their newbs, they don't know the monster attack patterns than for the monsters in front of the Town of Beginnings?"

"That about sums it up." Sachi replied.

"What should we do?" Aria asked only for her stomach to answer. "I mean we would like to help but, we can't fight on empty stomachs."

"That's true. Here." Sachi handed over two sandwiches. "I bought enough for everyone in my guild, but they're not back yet. And they're about to expire, might as well make use of them."

.

Accepting the sandwiches from Sachi, both Kai and Aria had begun to dig in.

.

_**A Good Sandwich Later…**_

* * *

.

"Oh, that hit the spot." Aria said as she began to look satisfied after consuming the sandwich.

"Yup, you're right about that." Kai said as he stood up. "So, where are your friend having trouble the most?"

"Oh, in the Plain." Sachi answered.

"Now that I think about it, no had ever asked us about going to the Quest Plains, huh Kai?" Aria asked after Sachi answered Kai.

"No, anyways we should get the info quick, before others decide to go and get themselves killed." Kai answered as he began to walk away.

"Ahh! Hey wait for me! We'll be back, Sachi." Aria said as she ran for Kai, and as soon as she reached Kai, Aria gave Kai a mouthful. "Why did you suddenly rush off like that. That so wasn't like you Kai. What's wrong-" Aria cut herself off when she noticed the look on Kai's face. A face that showed he was in pain.

"Sorry. I tried to hide this for as long as I can, but I guess I've reached my limit." Kai answered as he held his head in pain. "To be perfectly honest, I've been hearing a ringing sensation in his head since the beginning of this death game, and it's constantly ringing."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Aria asked worriedly.

"It's not like we could log out and see what's wrong with my nerve gear, now can we?" Kai said as he began to walk away like nothing happened.

"Kai…" Was all Aria could say knowing full well of her limits to try and help him.

.

As she saw his figure continuing to walk away, she proceeded to follow just behind him. Continuously looking back, Kai noticed the distance between himself and Aria but still trekked forward.

.

"_I may not be the way I was before the game begun, but I am getting used to this sound. It must be his fault. But who is this 'he'?_" Kai spoke to himself trying his best to remember the event that lead to this death game.

.

_**Several Minutes Later…**_

* * *

.

After retuning with the fight patterns of the monster from the Quest Plains, Sachi thanked the two players. But doing this had caught the attention of another player who just so happened to be nearby.

.

"My, my." A player dressed in a mix of light and dark blue armor and had blue hair said as he walked up to the duo, grabbing their attention. "Rather than hoard info all for yourselves, you share it with those in need."

Um, who are you?" Kai asked being on the defensive.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Diavel. Nice to meet you!" Diavel introduced himself and explained to the duo that he was gathering people to take on the floor boss. "Well, good day! I hope to see you soon, in Tolbana!" Diavel waved as he began to walk away.

.

As both Aria and Kai looked at each other, they began to ponder their next move.

.

"So… Yes? No?" Aria asked.

"Well if we fight on the front line, we could get more info. It'll probably help the low-level players a lot." Kai answered.

"Wait. You're going to fight the Floor Boss?" Sachi asked in worried voice.

"Oh, don't worry, it's not like we're going to just go up and fight the boss the way we are right now. We'll definitely get stronger." Kai reassured Sachi as he spoke.

"We'll it's not like I can stop you both, just… just survive okay? And come back alive." Sachi pleaded with hope.

"Don't worry. We'll protect each other and come back to you alive." Aria said with confidence.

.

_**On the way to the Tolbana Amphitheater…**_

* * *

.

Watching Kai from where she was, saw Kai's expression different then the week prior.

.

"_Ever since our Nerve Gears were unplugged, Kai has been looking better and better._" Aria thought to herself. "_Maybe having the gears unplugged fixed something, I don't know._"

.

Just happy with the result, Aria continued to make light conversation with Kai to pass the time. After several minutes of chatting, the duo had made their way to their destination.

.

"Oh, you back. That was quick." Diavel spoke as both Kai and Aria were within ear shot.

"What did you not want us here? We're you expecting someone else?" Kai sarcastically answered back.

"My apologies. It's just the meeting is in a few, so why don't we hurry this up." Diavel said as Kai began giving the info on the drops the Nepenthes gave, as well as the best grind spots to level up. After another two minutes of explaining both Kai and Aria sat down to wait for the meeting to begin.

After another good 4 minutes, it didn't seem like anyone else was going to join, so Diavel began to talk.

.

"Alright." He began as he clapped his hands to grab everyone's attention. "Thank you all for coming. Let's get this meeting started." As Diavel began to speak, he made jokes about jobs and such, only to be rudely interrupted.

"Hold on a sec!" Another player yelled, taking everyone's attention away from Diavel to the back of the Amphitheater.

.

As Kai and Aria looked to the back as well, they noticed a player with spiked up, sienna colored hair. He also had a small sienna goatee and brown eyes. He wore a scale mail armor with a large one-handed sword on his back.

As he jumped down, he jumped to the front of the stadium, and introduced himself.

.

"The name's Kibaou, got that?" He said with a condescending tone. "And before we get started, I want to get something off my chest."

.

As he said this, he looked directly at Kai and Aria. Seeing this, Kai began to stiffen up.

.

"We all know about the 2000 players that died so far, yeah? Well, some of you need to apologize right now!" Kibaou said as he pointed towards the crowed, not once taking his attention away from the duo.

"Kibaou." Diavel spoke, having Kibaou take his attention away from the duo. "I think I know who you are referring to. You mean the ex-beta testers, right?"

"Of course, I mean them!" Kibaou answered back. "Ever since this death game started, they just vanished and left all of us newbs in the dust. Then they went and hogged all the good hunting spots, and took the easy quests, too."

.

After hearing Kibaou say that, it caused Aria to stiffen up. She knew full well where he was going with his speech. She also knew that most of what he said was true. As just as she was about to stand, she felt a hand hold her down by her shoulder. Looking to her right, she noticed Kai's expression, calm and composed. Showing no hint of fear in his eyes, Aria had begun to calm down. But Aria had begun to panic once more when Kibaou pointed directly at the duo.

.

"Especially those two." Kibaou fully turned his attention to the duo who sat a bit farther away from everyone.

.

As everyone began to look at Kai and Aria, Kai noticed Aria beginning to shake a little. But without wasting a second, Kai spoke up.

.

"What about us two?" Kai rose to his feet and began walking towards Kibaou. "I mean, we're just simple players, like the rest of you. So, why point us out?" After Kai paused as he began to eye everyone who was seated and saw them whispering to each other, almost as if they were in agreement with Kai. Using this opportunity, Kai continued. "I mean, people don't usually point out anyone unless they have sufficient proof that their guilty of something. Or is it that you want us to be scapegoats so you won't have to admit the true fact that…" Kai pointed his finger towards Kibaou, who at this point couldn't even utter a word. "…you are a Beta-Tester?!"

.

As Kai said what he wanted to say, he began to hear gasps and shocked voices. His words had begun to sink in far too deeply that it not only silenced Kibaou to the point to where he couldn't fight it back, but everyone around since they didn't know how to top Kai's words. After a few seconds of silence, Kibaou sat down, and apologized to both Kai and Aria, then allowed Diavel to continue the meeting.


End file.
